


see you later, innovator

by feathertofly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Size Kink, camboy!harry, landlord!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertofly/pseuds/feathertofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'd like to say this isn't what it looks like, but, honestly, i think we both know that would be a lie." </p><p>honestly, there aren't many things ben could've mistaken it for. a six foot tall man child in a full face of makeup with a loose silk robe tied around his waist and dark red varnish on his fingers and toes can only be interpreted a number of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you later, innovator

**Author's Note:**

> title from brianstorm by the artic monkeys. 
> 
> for my best girl gravitating who basically said "Iwould kill a man for something wherein Ben Winston and Harry Styles get kinky" and thus this was born. easily the smuttiest thing i've ever written. enjoy!

ben has certainly seen a number of questionable things as a landlord of an apartment building full of uni students, including but not limited to a live chicken roaming the halls, a fully grown man hosting a tupperware party, and more couples answering the door mid-coitus than he'd ever like to recall (damn that tomlinson kid for being such an exhibitionist).  
  
but this. this might take the cake. partly because it's his own door he's swinging open, and partly because.  
  
well.  
  
"can i, uh, help you mr. styles?"  
  
harry styles, 4d, cocks his hip and shakes his fringe out of his eyes.  
  
"i'd like to say this isn't what it looks like, but, honestly, i think we both know that would be a lie."  
  
honestly, there aren't many things ben could've mistaken it for. a six foot tall man child in a full face of makeup with a loose silk robe tied around his waist and dark red carnish on his fingers and toes can only be interpreted a number of ways.  
  
"here's the thing," harry says as he lets himself into ben's living room, "you want me to pay my rent, right?"  
  
ben can only nod dumbly, but harry smiles prettily so it must be a sufficient answer.  
  
"and i want me to pay my rent. but my laptop is dead and _someone_ turned off my electricity, and that drastically limits my ability to work. when i don't work, i don't get paid. when i don't get paid, you don't get paid. got it?"  
  
no, ben doesn't got it at all. "don't suppose you could take your laptop to starbucks and work from there?"  
  
harry rolls his - heavily lined, fuck, is that glitter? - eyes, and spreads his legs just enough that ben can get a glimpse of the dark green lace panties hidden under his robe.  
  
"pal. does it look like i can go to starbucks like this?"  
  
"don't suppose you're filing taxes?" ben asks faintly. he can't be blamed for a lack of witty retorts, all the blood has abandoned his brain for his cock, he's so hard it hurts.  
  
harry smiles, then tries to cover it with a cough.  
  
"don't be daft, poppet, i'm stripping for men on the internet and i'm due online in five minutes. be a darling and let me use your bedroom and a macbook charger?"  
  
  
  
  
  
 _make yourself a cup of tea_ , he said. _i'll be finished before this episode of eastenders_ , he said. that part might actually be true, but the tv screen in front of ben is dark and he's sitting stiffly on the edge of his own couch, gripping his now cold cup of tea and trying not to listen to the giggles and moans coming from his bedroom. harry could've at least had the decency to close the bedroom door.  
  
finally it goes blessedly quiet. ben counts, silently, one to a hundred and back again and there's no noise, so he figured it must be safe. he makes his way slowly down the hall towards the bedroom, and the door is open just enough for him to see the bed.  
  
harry's sitting there cross legged, in nothing but a flimsy triangle bra and lace knickers with a damp spot in the front. mascara streaks down his cheeks, lipstick smudged around his lips and the base of the dildo sitting beside him. ben might actually pass out.  
  
harry's brow is furrowed and he's frowning adorably at the screen in front of him. how is it even possible for someone to look so throughly wrecked and adorable at the same time?  
  
ben clears his throat in the doorway, unsure of whether he's allowed in. and fuck, isn't that rich, this kid has managed to take up all the space in ben'd room as well as his brain.  
  
harry glances up at the noise, before returning his gaze to the computer.  
  
"oh, right, come in. sorry about the mess, i'll clean it up as soon as i'm finished."  
  
"is there, uh. is there a problem?"  
  
ben should know better than to ask, should just let harry go on his merry way and begin the long process of pretending this never happened. but he's already crossed so many landlord/tenant lines today, might as well go all in, right?  
  
"my viewer count is down," harry mumbles, a blush starting high on his cheeks as he picks at his lip with one hand and keeps typing away with the other. "i'm talking to the website hosts about upping my adverts but their asking price is pretty high. i could try playing hardball, name dropping some other sites, but i don't want to be like that, you know? i like the idea of loyalty and i don't want to bite the hand that feeds."  
  
"a prince among thieves," ben can't help teasing, but harry's shoulders relax a bit at the joke, so it's worth it.  
  
"like, obviously it's sleazy, i don't pretend it isn't," the way he says it, so open and without guile or self deprecation is honestly amazing, "but i just kind of like to think of it as a service. an exchange of goods. dollars for orgasms, you know? and it's a business like any other, i have competitors and have to deal with union fees like everybody else."  
  
"has anyone ever told you that you're remarkably well adjusted for a teenage porn star?" ben can't help asking.  
  
harry full on smiles at that, and then scoots over a bit and pats the spot next to him on the bed. he's graciously taken the wet spot himself, and how fucked is it that ben thinks that's sort of sweet.  
  
"want to see my market research?"  
  
  
  
"so let's think about this logically," ben says as he watches harry stir more sugar into his tea. he is perched on a barstool, and luckily he's thrown the robe back on so ben has a hope in heaven of thinking clearly. "you're an entrepreneur in a market economy. how do you keep yourself from going bankrupt?"  
  
"competitive prices and better quality products," harry recites, "but i can't go lower on my prices. memberships are fixed, and besides, i'm already offering a pretty good deal for my age and fitness level demographic."  
  
ben stops at that. "fitness level?"  
  
"well, yeah," harry says nonchalantly as he licks a drip of tea from the spoon, "tall, muscled but not bulky. i'm in that illusive category of not quite a twink and not quite a beefcake. make allowances for my occasional spots and charge a bit extra for the curls, and i'd say i'm quite attractive, especially by porn standards. wouldn't you?"  
  
"um," is all ben manages. he's normally quite eloquent, honestly. there's just something about this boy that ties his tongue in knots and makes him want to drop to his knees and beg for mercy.  
  
"thought so," harry says under his breath, a satisfied little smirk playing across his lips. ben stares at his lips.  
  
"right, so, erm." ben clears his throat again. "i was thinking, another option would be to up the quality of your, you know. product."  
  
harry's smile instantly drops. "you don't think it's good enough quality? i mean, i'm a bit inexperienced, obviously, but i feel like i do a good job."  
  
ben's heart sinks at that. harry looks crushed, and that won't do. "not at all, pet. i can't imagine they come better than you. that's not what i... i mean the actual quality, not the content."  
  
"what do you mean?" harry asks, a bit suspiciously.  
  
"like. location. lighting. video quality. sound quality, all that. i'm sure your, you know, content is great. but i can't imagine you know much about filmmaking. you need someone who can improve your production."  
  
harry perks right up at that. "improve the filmmaking, right! like a director or producer or something." ben can already see the wheels spinning in his head. "but where am i supposed to find someone like that? won't that cost a fortune?"  
  
ben just grins. for the first time since he opened the door, he feels like he actually might come out of this ridiculous situation alive.  
  
  
  
if ben had any sense of self preservation, he would've thought to move his lighting equipment to harry's apartment. but some masochistic part of him couldn't turn off the idea of harry, dolled up and naked and spread wantonly across his bed.  
  
it's easy to blame on artistic reasons; natural light and color schemes and the awkwardness of lugging his equipment up flights of stairs. harry agrees readily, but with a twinkle in his eyes that says he knows exactly what ben is really thinking.  
  
it's been a full week now, and harry's been over almost every night to talk shop. ben was sure his cock was seconds away from exploding from the minute harry lets himself in to the minute he leaves; the long skintight black jeans just as appealing as the lacy lingerie he wore for the screen tests they'd held the night before.  
  
harry is due any minute. ben can't help glancing at the clock, and keeps wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. he hasn't been this nervous since the first time he'd given a blow job back in uni. that is actually a pretty fair comparison, really, the heady combination of arousal, nerves, and nausea just as strong as he remembers.  
  
he's invested, is the thing. in this beautiful boy and doing whatever it takes to make him happy. ben can't help but wonder how harry's been living two flights of stairs above him for months now and he'd never so much as glanced to see the dimples or the excitement in his eyes. had he known what a sexy little menace harry would be, ben probably would have denied his application for moving in on sight.  
  
it maybe would've been easier if it had just been prepping for the shoot, but it wasn't. his apartment is littered with traces of harry, from his empty teacups in the living room, to tupperware full of leftovers from the meals he's cooked, to a book he'd said ben simply had to read he'd left on the bedside table. in the space of a week harry has gone from just another tenant to the highlight of ben's day, every day.  
  
"i'm here!" harry hollers as he lets himself in, "sorry i'm late, boots was having a sale on lip glosses and i got caught up."  
  
"t-minus forty five minutes," ben reminds him, watching with an amused grin from the doorway as harry flitters from the kitchen counter to the bathroom to the bedroom.  
  
he's a force of nature, that's for sure. for all the frantic moving around that he's doing, ben can't actually see that he gets much done. dropping piles of make up here, plugging in a curling iron there, setting his iphone in ben's speaker but forgetting to press play on the playlist. it's endearing, really, too endearing to be safe.  
  
harry finally skids to a stop in the middle of the bedroom when he catches sight of the set up.  
  
"oh, wow," he breathes, "it's beautiful."  
  
it's possible ben's outdone himself this time. deep red sheets drape beautifully in the background and around the bed, that will look gorgeous against harry's pale skin. the lighting is soft, with just enough of a color filter to increase harry's deep flush and the contours in his hip bones and dimples. the entire room's been redecorated with harry in mind, and ben can't even bring himself to be upset.  
  
"a bit of an improvement, yeah?"  
  
harry's eyes are sparkling when he looks up at ben, biting his lip as if to suppress the grin that's nearly splitting his face in two. they stand like that for a moment, time impossibly frozen.  
  
"hey," harry whispers, and that's all the warning he gets before harry launches himself into ben's space and kisses him squarely on the mouth.  
  
this hasn't happened yet, is the thing. for as many hints have been dropped on both sides, neither of them have acknowledged the nebulous, fragile _thing_ that hangs in the air between them. ben's been trying so, so hard not to push because for all that harry's a little sexy vixen, he is still a twenty year old kid and ben can't forget that.  
  
but now that harry's fingers are running through his hair and his hips are pressing into ben's own, he can't deny it anymore. he grasps the curls at the back of harry's neck and tilts him, pulling just hard enough to get the angle he wants and harry absolutely melts, goes lax in ben's arms and makes a high, hurt noise in the back of his throat. ben's been half hard all day, from setting up the room that he knew harry would be spread out and naked in, in a matter of hours. but that one noise, and the swipe of harry's tongue against his lower lip, take him from half mast to painfully hard quicker than he thought was possible at his age.  
  
as much as he wants to throw harry down and fuck into him, the timer on his phone tings to let them know there's only twenty minutes left until showtime and harry's still in his street clothes, not ready at all. ben pulls away and gets a good look at him; how is it even possible for harry to look so fucked out after just a few minutes of kissing? his eyes are a bit glassy, lips spit-shiny and bitten red.  
  
"might want to sort out your hair a bit quick," ben says with a swat to harry's bum as he goes to recheck the sound levels on his camera.  
  
"right," harry says slowly, voice raspy and low with arousal.  
  
he wanders into the bathroom and ben can finally breathe a sigh of relief and adjusts himself in his trousers. if he makes it through the next forty five minutes of filming, it'll be a complete miracle.  
  
it takes just enough of his time and concentration to hook the camera up to harry's laptop that he is distracted when harry comes out of the bathroom five minutes before go time. when ben finally looks up, what he sees takes his breath away.  
  
harry's got stockings on tonight, sheer black with a seam up the back that hug up his hairless calves and reach his mid thigh, held in place by clips that hang from his red satin panties. his long, pale torso is bare, save for the scraps of fabric covering his nipples. his pecs curve just enough to give the illusion of cleavage. the bralette matches harry's dark red lipstick and ben might pass out.  
  
"fuck," he murmurs, "would you look at you."  
  
"do i look alright?" harry asks, as if there could be any answer other than yes.  
  
ben crosses the room in two giant strides and backs harry up against the wall. harry moves automatically, backing up and raising his arms above his head in surrender. ben grabs tightly onto his hips and rolls them, dragging harry against him slowly.  
  
"the minute this show is over," ben says quietly, "i'm going to destroy you in the most pleasurable way possible. i want you to show them, show all those middle aged suckers watching you and jerking off over you exactly what you want me to do, exactly what you want me to make you feel. and if you're a very, very good baby boy, i just might give it to you."  
  
harry's eyes are wide as saucers as he nods, stumbling over to the bed. he takes a deep breath and then stretches, adjusting himself before nodding at ben to start filming.  
  
he crawls across the bed into the shot, and ben had to actively remind himself to check the lighting levels, the sound, and he watches the screen of the laptop as harry's viewers numbers shoot up.  
  
"well hello there, 'm so glad you could make it," harry purrs directly into the camera, "got something very special planned for you tonight. hope you're excited. i know i am."  
  
comments start flooding in, everything from compliments on the new look to obscene requests. ben flips the laptop around so harry can read and respond.  
  
"naughty boy, already all worked up, aren't you?" harry giggles, leaning over to give the camera a perfect view of his chest. ben zooms in a little, getting a tighter shot as harry blinks his fluttery lashes and runs a hand down his neck.  
  
"i've been waiting all day for you," harry continues, "couldn't wait any longer, 'm so horny, just want you in me. i already opened myself up so you wouldn't have to wait."  
  
harry goes up on all fours to grab at the long, slim vibrator sitting on the floor, places it in front of him on the bed before raising his arse into the air and leaning down to suck at it. he's positioned just so and it's a beautiful shot from the red satin panties down the long line of his back, ending at his head bobbing up and down the toy. ben suddenly wants to pour champagne down that steep curve and lick it; a quick glance at the screen says that he's not the only one thinking of it.  
  
harry lets out a long moan and pulls off the plastic toy with a pop.  
  
"fuck, i wish this was you," he says, voice low and raspy, " licking around the head, "want, want you t' fuck my mouth, force yourself down my throat."  
  
ben's gone lightheaded from all the blood rushing down to his cock, and he bites his own lip to keep from making sounds that would surely be heard through the microphones.  
  
harry gets sloppy with his spit, getting the vibe sopping wet with broad licks.  
  
"been thinking about you all week, what you'd feel like inside me, what your hands would feel like all over me."  
  
finally he pulls off, holding still as a string of spit connects from his lip to the toy, looking straight into the camera before licking it up. he falls back on the bed, flipping on the vibrator and running it over his nipples. his back arches beautifully and ben is able to fit all of him in the shot, from the tips of his stocking covered toes to his hand yanking at his own curls.  
  
harry is panting openly now, not even trying to hide his wanton desire. he flips over and grinds against the mattress, giving the camera a perfect shot of his tight little bum covered by the panties.  
  
ben zooms in as harry's hand reaches back, rubbing at his hole through the panties. after a moment of teasing himself, he rubs his face against the pillows and uses both hands to rub at himself with both hands, scratching his nails down his thighs and leaving long red streaks against his pale skin, careful to stop short of the stockings.  
  
"in, in, in, can't help it, can't wait anymore," harry moans, and pulls his panties down slowly to reveal his puckered pink hole. it's absolutely beautiful, hairless like the rest of him and ben's hips jerk forward involuntarily.  
  
harry switches the vibrator off before tracing it around his hole, letting himself get used to the feeling. his breathing steadies, like he's mentally preparing himself. the toy isn't thick, but it's long and ben can only imagine how it will wreck harry once it's pressed up inside of him.  
  
"been thinking of this all week," harry says as he slowly slips the toy in, breath hitching as it breaches him, "been dying, thinking about your eyes on me, watching me. fucked myself with my fingers every night just thinking about you, wishing it was you."  
  
it had been purely for research purposes when ben had watched recordings of harry's videos, simply to get a feel for his style and how best to film it. this is one of his most effective tricks, speaking to his entire fan base as if they're all one person, the only person in harry's world. but when harry's eyes slip past the cameras and meet ben's eyes, his stomach drops. he's as much a sucker as every single one of the men frothing at the mouth to get a glimpse of harry. he's just as absolutely smitten.  
  
harry raises up and turns sideways, up on his hands and knees so the camera can get all of him at once as he starts moving the vibe in and out, adjusting to the intrusion.  
  
"you know i want it hard and fast, but you'd tease me at first, make me beg," harry says plainly, eyes burning into ben's through the camera, "hold out on me until i'm ready to cry, then you'd -" he cuts off with a whine when he turns the vibrator on, but this time fucks the toy in and out of himself at a brutal pace.  
  
"please, please, fuck, please." harry says it like a prayer, like he's forgotten any other words. his back arches sharply when he finds his prostate, and instead of keeping up the fucking he holds it still, twisting the vibrator and holding it firm against his spot. tears are welling in his eyes, lipstick smeared against the sheets and mascara running down his face and he's a wreck, an absolute wreck. ben isn't sure if he wants to fuck into him or wrap him up in a blanket and never let go.  
  
"please, let me come, please, daddy, fuck!"  
  
he'd looking at ben, painfully hard but the hand not holding the sheets is gripping the sheets tightly. ben isn't sure what he's waiting for, they're nearing the end of the session, any minute now he can come, but harry still isn't touching himself. his cock is nearly purple with blood, and he's writhing and crying with need for relief, but -  
  
"daddy, please," harry keens again, eyes locked on ben, and.  
  
oh.  
  
 _oh._  
  
ben glances down to adjust the angle to capture the shot, and nods at harry.  
  
harry's smile looks almost out of place on his tear streaked face, but it's small and private and, fuck, it's just for him.  
  
it takes three tugs for harry to come as soon as he wraps his hand around himself, fucking down into his fist and back into the toy still pressing firmly against his prostate. he comes with a scream, loud enough that ben's sure to get some complaints from the neighbors but, fuck them, he owns the place and if they have a problem they can move right out.  
  
harry reaches up shakily to slip his fingers between his lips, sucking the come off himself with hollowed cheeks and that's it. ben gets one last shot of his tear streaked face and then shuts the camera, sets it down and rips his shirt over his head as he bounds over to harry on the bed. harry rolls over onto his back and ben straddles him, leaning down to kiss him roughly, trying to lick the taste of harry out of his own mouth. harry reaches down and rubs at the bulge in ben's trousers, paws ineffectively at the waistband and whines until ben leans back and undoes them, sliding them off along with his pants.  
  
"can i -" ben starts, but harry cuts him off before he can finish.  
  
"i need you in me like _yesterday_ , big boy."  
  
ben laughs and brushes a kiss to harry's forehead before stretching over the to bedside table and digging around for a condom and lube.  
  
"'m good, i'm stretched, just, in, please, fuck," harry says, and by the time ben turns around he's rolled over, hips up and pushing back against ben.  
  
with a steading breath, ben places a hand on the small of harry's back and uses the other to guide himself in, pushing slowly enough to give harry time to adjust. harry's having none of it, though, and pushes back until ben's hips are fully nestled against his arse before stopping with a moan and falling forward onto his forearms.  
  
ever since a growth spurt in sixth form left him taller and broader than all his classmates, ben's known he's a big guy. but he's never felt it as keenly as when he falls forward and covers harry completely, resting his forehead against the curve of harry's shoulder. one hand grasping his hip hard enough to leave bruises and the other pressed against the mattress to keep from crushing harry completely and ben is in heaven, buried in harry's tight heat.  
  
he starts out slow, mindful of how sensitive harry must be and trying to keep from direct contact with his prostate, but harry's having none of it.  
  
"i seem to remember a certain someone saying something about wrecking me?" harry says in a voice that's supposed to be innocent, but he sounds so fucked out ben can hardly stand it. "if i wanted a nice polite fuck, i'd have done it myself. 'm not gonna break, daddy, give it to me."  
  
whether it's the taunting, the name, or the way harry squeezed himself tight around ben's cock as he says it, a primal need is loosened in ben's chest. he lets out a growl and starts slamming into harry, hard, fucking wildly into him.  
  
if ben had been hoping to fuck the smart mouth out of him, he's sorely disappointed because instead of falling silent, harry just gets louder. nonsensical pleas and moans and half formed words fall from his lips, only getting louder when ben brushes against his prostate and begins to nail against it.  
  
sobs echo through the room and ben's lost to it all, lost to anything but the feeling of harry around him and harry beneath his fingers.  
  
"close," harry chokes out, "fuck so, so close, please let me, please can i - touch me, ben, fuck."  
  
that does it. hearing _his_ name, not some cheesy pet name or vague reference, it makes it all real. harry's here, with him, only him and thinking of him and getting off because of him and it sets ben off completely. he moans loudly and leans forward to sink his teeth into the meat of harry's shoulder as he rabbits into him faster.  
  
"do it, fuck, wanna feel you," he grits out, and that's it. harry squeezes around him as he comes, untouched, and ben follows after seconds later.  
  
after harry slumps to the bed, exhausted, ben pulls out carefully and tries not to feel smug at the whimper of loss harry makes at that. he ties off the condom carefully and tied it in the bin before collapsing to the bed himself, next to harry. in an instant, harry's arms are around his waist and he tangles their legs together.  
  
"should've known you'd be a cuddler, ben chuckles, but pulls harry closer anyways. they lay like that, quietly, just enjoying the afterglow, when harry clears his throat.  
  
"i've got a bit of a business proposition for you," he says, hauling himself up to place his chin on ben's chest.  
  
"oh?" ben asks as he raises an eyebrow.  
  
harry nods seriously, but with a twinkle in his eye. "we clearly work well together, right, so i've been thinking that we should engage in something of a merger."  
  
ben grins softly, and he waves at harry to proceed before burying his hands in harry's hair and scratching at his scalp.  
  
harry purrs like a kitten at the attention, distracted for a moment, before bringing himself back to focus.  
  
"i'm thinking a trial run first, dinners, activities in a neutral third party location, information sharing, sappy texts, the like. if all goes smoothly, we can look into a geographic repositioning in the distant future, but in meantime just an acknowledgement of mutual interest and, like, a mutually beneficial partnership."  
  
"i like it," ben confesses, tracing his fingertip along the bones of harry's hand where it's resting on his chest," mutual satisfaction seems to be something we're capable of. so, business partners it is?"  
  
harry grins up, a combination of cheek and genuine happiness that makes ben's heart skip a beat.  
  
"actually, i was thinking we could just skip all that legal jargon, call it boyfriends."  
  
and, yeah. ben can definitely handle that.


End file.
